Gods
by YoursTruly319
Summary: This is my version of Percy Jackson ... it features none of the original characters, I just kinda stole the story idea! It's very piecey right now, so please R&R and let me know what you think, how I should improve it, what I should add, etc. . . . Thanks!


"A daughter of Hades? Who the heck would have a kid with _Hades_?"

Tanzania chuckles. "Her mother, obviously."

I roll my eyes. "That's not what I was getting at, Tanz."

She grins at me as we continue down the hall on our way to our fourth period ancient Greek history class. Getting serious, she says, "This could change things, you know. She could be the one in the prophecy instead of me."

I nod, considering. "She could be. Or it could be Harlow. Have you heard from her lately?"

Tanz shakes her head. "Not in the last year. You?"

"No. You should call her soon; ask her how she's been." I say.

Tanzania nods. "Will do."

We enter our class and take our seats. Diana Cassius comes over to where Tanz and I sit and greets us. "Hey Tanzania. Hello, Diezel." We nod our own greetings as she joins our table.

The Greek history room has four tables with four chairs at each; our class is rather small, because here at the Jupiter Private Academy there aren't that many kids; and even fewer take Greek history.

"You guys heard about the new girl?" Diana asks. Tanz and I nod. "I hear she's in the family way, if you know what I mean."

Tanzania and I exchange a look; would this make the new girl the girl of the prophecy?

"She's rooming with Sailor MacDonald." Diana adds.

"Poor girl." Rumer Foster comments, coming up to our table and seating herself in the empty chair.

We nod greetings to Rumer as she shares her own news. "I hear she's the One."

Rumer herself is in the sixth month of her own pregnancy, Hades being the father of her baby after he kidnapped Rumer and impregnated her. It's no secret that the Big Three are at war; well, no secret in my world, at least.

"I heard she's pregnant." Diana repeats.

Rumer shakes her head. "Not anymore she isn't; she already has triplet boys." She pauses for effect and then adds, "They say that each one has a Big Three father."

"That's not possible." Diana insists.

Rumer shrugs. "That's what I heard." She claims.

Tanzania intercedes before an argument breaks out. "We'll find out soon enough, now won't we?"

We meet Thanatos Parker the next day when she joins our Greek history class. Eighteen years old, Thanatos dropped out of school when she became pregnant with her now four year old triplet sons (Lorkan, Kellan and Bravely).

"Isn't Thanatos a boy name?" Diana asks.

Thanatos nods. "My father wanted a son." She says, as if it doesn't matter to her.

And it turns out Rumer was right about Thanatos' sons.

"Say _what_?" Tanzania demands incredulously.

Thanatos shrugs and explains, "They're gods. Anything is possible." When we just continue to gape at her, she continues, "First came Zeus, and then Poseidon kidnapped me from him. And then my father 'rescued' me," she air quotes the world rescued, "and voila. Triplet babies, one from each god."

"Oh my gods." Tanzania breathes.

Thanatos just shrugs. "It was a long time ago."

"Where are your triplets now?" Diana asks.

"They'll be coming here in a week; but right now they're staying with my mother." Thanatos answers.

Jupiter Private Academy was founded nearly 300 years ago, and has been used to house demigods for centuries. Starting with JK and going all the way up to grade 12, the Academy also has mortal students; most of the student body is made up of them. But all demigods are placed in Greek history as a requirement; any mortals wanting to take the course are placed in a separate class (there's three courses to be chosen; either junior primary Greek history (that's grade one to grade five), senior primary Greek history (grade six to grade eight) or secondary Greek history (grade nine to grade twelve).

"That's cool." Tanzania says. "Will they be bunking with you?"

Thanatos nods. "Principal Vesta is going to assign us a little house on the grounds." Looking at Rumer, Thanatos asks, "When is yours due?"

"In two and a half months." Rumer answers.

"They say that I'm the One." Thanatos says suddenly. No one has any time to reply, since our teacher, Mrs Julius, calls us to attention.

"Now, class, today we shall be talking about Hades." She spots Thanatos and smiles widely. "Ah, Ms Parker. Why don't you come up here and share something about your famous father with the class?"

All eyes go to the new girl, and Thanatos shrugs and stands. Making her way to the front of the class, she makes herself comfortable in front of the blackboard.

"Hades is the God of the Underworld. Lord of the Dead, he's more or less married to Persephone, Demeter's daughter. I lived in the Underworld for the better part of my life, and it's a pretty dull place. It's cool being the daughter of Hades, though."

"And what powers do you possess, Ms Parker?" Mrs Julius asks interestedly. It's not often that you meet a child of Hades.

"I can talk to the dead, and I can raise 'em too. I can shadow travel. I'm a bit of a pyromaniac."

"Anything else?" Mrs Julius asks. The way Thanatos describes her abilities, it makes it sound like nothing.

Thanatos shrugs. "Maybe." She answers cryptically.

Mrs Julius doesn't press her; like everyone else, she seems a little scared of this daughter of Hades.

Hair the colour of flames falls to the middle of Thanatos's back. And I'm seriously talking flame coloured; it's not just red, it's also yellow and orange and when she moves, it ripples down her back and it seriously looks like her hair is on fire. Her eyes are as black as night; it's impossible to distinguish her pupils. She has skin as pale as that of the dead, and delicate features, aristocratic cheekbones and a thin nose. She's about 5'7", with the body of a supermodel.

"Thank you, Ms Parker. You may sit." Mrs Julius tells Thanatos, who makes her way back to our table.

The next hour and a half is spent doing individual studies, translating ancient Greek text (which all of us demigods can easily read) into first Latin, then into ancient Egyptian and finally into English.

It's incredibly easy for us demigods.

"It seems that your little spy is doing well." The woman comments without turning around.

A deep chuckle comes from the man in the black trench coat. "Like father like daughter." A deep voice answers.

The woman scowls. "Thanks, _Dad_." She snarls.

Hades turns and smiles coldly at the woman. "You had your chance long ago, Morana. And now it is Thanatos' turn to prove herself."

Morana rolls her eyes. "Please. Little Thana will turn on you at the first opportunity. A daughter of Hades would never be as easily kidnapped as she was; and she would definitely never be kidnapped on two separate occasions."

"We'll see." The God of the Underworld says. "We shall see."

"How's it going?"

Thanatos looks up to find Rumer Foster in front of her, her one year old baby son Bronx balanced on her hip. "Pretty good." Thanatos answers.

"Going to the ceremony?" Rumer asks.

Thanatos shakes her head. "Nope. You?"

Rumer nods. "Of course. Well, see ya around."

Thanatos watches the younger woman as she walks away towards student housing. A sound behind her alerts her to the presence of another; but Thanatos doesn't turn around.

"Hello, Sister." She says quietly.

Morana smiles to herself as she sits beside her sister on the forest floor. "Thana."

"I'm too old for that nickname." Thanatos tells her nonchalantly.

Morana shrugs. "Perhaps. But to me you'll always be little Thana."

Thanatos rolls her eyes. "Is there a reason that you're here, Morana?" She questions pointedly.

"Father is wondering what is taking so long; and he wants to know just when you expect those brats of your to start showing their powers. We'll never know whose they are until we know of their abilities."

"They're not brats, sister." Thanatos snaps. "And they're only 5 years old, for the sake of the gods."

Morana sighs loudly. "You're missing the point, Thana. Until your children come into their powers, this war will just drag on and on."

Thanatos shakes her head. "How do you and Father even know that my children will decide the fate of the war?" She demands angrily.

Morana snorts. "Who else has triplet sons, one for each god?" She sneers.

"Maybe it didn't end up that way." Thanatos taunts. "Maybe Kellan and Lorkan are both Poseidon's sons, and Bravely is Zeus'. Maybe it didn't end up that each one has a different Big Three dad. Did you and Father even consider that?"

Morana doesn't believe a word of her sister's angry tirade. "Yeah right, Thana. That's just impossible."

"Says you." Thanatos shoots back.

"I'm leaving now." Morana announces. "And they'd better start coming into their powers soon, or else Father is going to kill all of you."

"What about Harlow's triplets?" Thanatos demands suddenly. "They could be the ones of the prophecy."

"Father and I are working on those little brats." Morana says disdainfully. "They'll be dead before their second birthday."

And with that Morana fades into the shadows and vanishes.

"When are they going to just stop kidnapping and raping already?" Tanzania demands.

My best friend/half-sister is now the only childless daughter of the Big Three; the other three (Rumer, Thanatos and Harlow) are all mothers after being kidnapped by either one or more of the Big Three gods and being impregnated.

"I don't even understand how they think this is going to help them win the war." I comment.

Tanzania shakes her head in disgust. "Now Dad wants me to leave the Academy and go and live with him. This is my senior year and he wants me to leave? No way!"

I nod in agreement. "Poor Harlow. She's only 14 and has to raise triplets."

Lowering her voice, Tanzania whispers, "Do you think that it's Harlow who's the One, and not Thanatos?"

I shake my head. "I don't even know anymore." I admit.

My sister sighs loudly. "I just wish that they'd end this damned war already."

That makes two of us.

The war started nearly 50 years ago; the Big Three used to have a treaty that forbid the existence of any children between them, since the results were never good. When Zeus broke the treaty and fathered the now dead Isabellae Ricardo, Hades and Poseidon declared a war for the rule of the Heavens; they claimed that Zeus always thought himself above everyone else, and any rules. The other gods and goddesses all picked a side; it was Team Zeus, Team Hades or Team Poseidon.

Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Eros, Hermes, Pan, the three Graces and the nine Muses all joined Zeus.

Poseidon had Dionysus, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, the Cyclops', Eris and Strife (Eris' son) as allies.

And with Hades were the three Furies, Persephone, Demeter, Nemesis and Hades' three headed dog, Cerberus.

Without Hephaestus and his lightning bolts, Zeus has been having a hard time getting Olympus back to the way it was. And as the war progressed, both sides decided to breed powerful children that could help them fight the war after the Oracle of Delphi (who no longer resided in Delphi, but still existed) foretold that the daughter of one of the Big Three would, along with her own child (actually, the prophecy said 'issue', so no one really knows whether it was child or children), would decide the outcome of the war.

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon all started selecting powerful women to bear their children. But the other two would kill the baby before he or she had even really lived.

So Hestia (who hadn't chosen a side) turned the Jupiter Private Academy (which had always housed the children of the minor gods and goddesses – and by minor I just mean that their dads weren't one of the Big Three) and began taking in the children, raising them and educating them at the Academy (Hestia herself is Principal Vesta).

It's pretty rare for a woman to be able to carry a child of one of the Big Three; most either miscarry or just don't conceive. That's why demigods like Tanz and myself are so rare, whereas the children of, say, Aphrodite or Dionysus are everywhere (aka the sluts and the partiers; they seem to make up the 'popular crowd' here at the Academy).

So now the Big Three are battling it out for control of the Heavens (and thus the rest of the world), while their kids are being raised by Hestia here at the Academy, and they're all trying to have children with each other's daughters in the hope of 'winning' the prophecy and thus the war.

Yeah, I know; it's pretty messed up.

"Well, Thana? Any news?"

She glares. "Well, Harlow's kids are still alive." Thanatos snaps, in a horrible mood.

Morana's jaw clenches, but she asks calmly, "And your children? Any signs of their powers yet?"

Thanatos grits her teeth together. "No." She grinds out. "You and I both know that they won't be able to do anything until their tenth birthday; it's been like that for centuries, Morana. What the hell makes you think that my kids are any different?"

"Don't bring Dad into this." Morana tells her sister. "And if your children are the ones that the prophecy speaks of, they should come into their powers sooner than other demigods."

Thanatos glares icily at her sister. "My boys won't be able to fight in any way for at least another 10 years, Morana. So conquering the world is going to have to wait until then."

And this time it is Thanatos who walks away, leaving her older sister staring after her speculatively.

"She's going to turn on us." Morana tells the shadows, her eyes still on Thanatos' retreating figure.

"Perhaps." Hades tells his daughter, stepping out of the darkness. "But only time will tell; and there's still Harlow and little Zuma."

"And just how do you know that it is Zuma who is yours?" Morana asks, speaking of Harlow Samuels' youngest daughter.

"Father's intuition." Hades replies. "Just as I know that your sister's son Lorkan is also mine."

"Lorkan and Zuma." Morana muses. "But who has the mother that shall win this war for us?"

"Only time will tell." Hades repeats.

15 Years Later

"Ah, Thanatos. As beautiful as always, I see."

Thanatos gives Zeus a tight smile. "I'm here for my son, Zeus." She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The God of the Heavens claims.

Thanatos rolls her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Zeus. And I'm not on Hades' side anymore either, so release my son so that I can go and get Kellan from Poseidon."

"I seriously doubt that you are no longer allied with your father, my dear Thanatos."

"I don't care! Just give me my son back." She snaps.

"He's hardly a child anymore, my dear." Zeus claims. "He's a man now, and can take care of himself."

"Sure thing, Zeus. Now let him go."

Zeus' eyes go to the man standing just behind his mother, hardly visible because of the shadows in which he blends.

"You must be Lorkan." The King of the Gods says to the man.

Lorkan Parker steps into the light and nods. "Yes sir."

"They say that, together, you and your brothers will be able to take over the Heavens for whichever god you side with." Zeus leans forward and fixes the man with an intense gaze.

Lorkan shrugs. "They say that about the Samuels girls too." He comments dryly.

"I suppose." Zeus concedes. "But the Samuels girls hate each other; they'll never team up."

"Because of you." Lorkan replies in that same bored tone.

"I beg your pardon?" Zeus asks quietly.

"You and Poseidon called a truce to keep the Samuels triplets from ever teaming up and defeating you two." Lorkan clarifies.

Zeus turns to me. "He's definitely your son, my dear Thanatos."

"Thank you." I say proudly.

Turning back to Lorkan, Zeus admits, "You're right, young man. My brother Poseidon and I have ensured that the girls will not cause any problems for us. We each took in our own daughter and raised them ourselves. But do you blame us? Look at what happened with Harlow and your own mother, my boy; they each bore triplets who could destroy us all if they wanted to. The war only continues because you and your brothers are capable of fulfilling the prophecy. Poseidon and I decided that if there were no children of the prophecy, then the war would end."

"So what? You're just going to kill us?" Lorkan challenges.

Zeus considers. "It would be easier that way." He admits. "But all that we need to do is get rid of one of you to keep you from banding together and teaming up against us."

"So what? You're going to kill Bravely?" Lorkan demands.

"No, my boy. I'm going to kill you."

"No!" Thanatos screams, but too late; Zeus already has the thunder bolt out and has thrown it through Lorkan's heart.

Thanatos collapses on the dead body of her youngest son, sobbing.

"The war is over." Zeus pronounces, ignoring his niece's pain. "And now we can all live in peace once more."

Raising her head, Thanatos' eyes burn blood red as she snarls, "This is just the beginning, Zeus. Things haven't even gotten started yet."

And then she disappears, bringing her slain son's body with her.

"Dead?" Zuma questions.

"Killed by Zeus' thunderbolt." Morana answers her niece grimly.

"So that means that Poseidon and Zeus have kissed and made up, if he has Hephaestus back to make thunderbolts for him." Zuma muses. "Which means that it is either us against those two, or the war is over."

"The war is far from over, daughter." Hades replies. "Actually, it's just getting started."

"I'm in." Thanatos tells her father, her eyes still burning red.

As soon as she leaves, Hades turns to Morana and says smugly, "Didn't I tell you that she'd come through for us in the end?"

"I was wrong." Morana answers, a smile of anticipation on her ghostly face.

"They still fight?" I ask my father incredulously.

Poseidon nods. "They do, my son. And we shall crush them."

And so it is begun; Thanatos and the Furies lead the attack against the others, starting by slaying the children of any of the enemy gods/goddesses. Unleashing her powers, Thanatos annihilates the others. Her remaining sons rebel when they hear of the slaying of their brother, working as spies for their mother in the enemy camps.

But, in the end, they are taken down when Thanatos is killed when young Zuma turns on her sister to end the war, which had quickly escalated into a real danger to the human world.

And so the war was ended, with Hades forever trapped in the Underworld and Zeus back on his throne on Mount Olympus and Poseidon returned to his underwater kingdom.

Characters

Name

Age

God Parent

Aislinn Clarke

14/29

Dionysus

Alondra White

17/32

Hera

Barron and Bennett Mitchell

12/27

Apollo

Blythe Mitchell

13/28

Apollo

**Bravely Parker**

**5/20**

**Zeus (mother is Thanatos Parker)**

**Bronx Foster**

**1/16**

**Hades (mother is Rumer Foster)**

**Carlin Samuels**

**1/16**

**Zeus (mother is Harlow Samuels) **

Chase Brown

15/30

Dionysus

Chris Collins

16/31

Dionysus

David Marshall

17/32

Apollo

Diana Cassius

17/32

Athena

**Diezel Avery**

**17/32**

**Poseidon**

Dreavyn Hall

17/32

Ares

**Harlow Samuels**

**14/29**

**Zeus**

Holden Campbell

16/31

Ares

Hudson Harrison

17/32

Ares

**Kellan Parker**

**5/20**

**Poseidon (mother is Thanatos Parker)**

Koa Evans

17/32

Dionysus

Lark Chapman

17/32

Ares

**Lorkan Parker**

**5/20**

**Hades (mother is Thanatos Parker)**

Memphis Clarke

16/29

Dionysus

**Morana **

**287/302**

**Hades**

Piper Walker

14/29

Aphrodite

**Pirate Green**

**16/31**

**Poseidon **

Richard Cook

11/26

Hermes

Rocket Bailey

16/31

Dionysus

**Rowan Samuels**

**1/16**

**Poseidon (mother is Harlow Samuels)**

**Rumer Foster**

**15/30**

**Zeus**

Sailor MacDonald

17/32

Aphrodite

Satyana Taylor

15/30

Aphrodite

Scout Johnson

11/26

Aphrodite

Sirius Thomas

17/32

Apollo

Story and Poet Williams

15/30

Demeter

**Tanzania Cope**

**17/32**

**Poseidon**

**Thanatos (Thana) Parker**

**19/34**

**Hades**

Tripp O'Rourke

11/26

Hermes

Wynter Adams

10/25

Persephone

**Zuma Samuels**

**1/16**

**Hades (mother is Harlow Samuels)**


End file.
